


My Two Girls

by Katcher



Series: The Three Bears [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third installment after 'You Know That Thing I'm Not Supposed to Touch?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Two Girls

Sara woke to the feeling of something tickling her face. She opened her eyes to see Misty’s hair moving against her every time the woman breathed out in her sleep. She grinned and rolled to look at Cordelia and nuzzled her nose into her mother’s. Cordelia woke up laughing and hugged her daughter to her before planting kisses all over her face.

“How did your talk go last night? You were both asleep when I got done showering,” Sara grinned and snuggled farther into Cordelia before answering.

“It went well,” Cordelia smiled and gestured for her to continue.

“Well, did you ask her?” Sara looked up and felt Misty move behind her. An arm came around her waist as a body snuggled into her back and Cordelia grinned over her shoulder at Misty.

“She sure did. Had me cryin’ and everythin’. Which is why she’s here and not in her own bed,” Sara laughed and Misty placed a kiss to her cheek before looking back up to Cordelia, “You’re okay with it right?” Cordelia nodded quickly.

“Absolutely,” Cordelia answered surely and Misty grinned at her.

“I’m going to mess with Madison,” Cordelia grabbed her hand as she sat up. The girl looked back down at her in question.

“What’s the rule?”

“Knock and wait for an answer before going into their room,” Cordelia nodded and released the girl who jumped down from the bed. Misty looked at her curiously and Cordelia answered the unspoken question.

“The three of them are sort of a couple. In a way, it’s good for all of them. I don’t claim to understand all of that but it works. However, they’re not always decent in the morning. Luckily, Sara was too young to remember but she did walk in on all three of them naked at one point,” Misty laughed and pulled Cordelia into her before pressing a kiss to her lips.

“Madison and Sara get along then?” Cordelia nodded grinning.

“It’s a weird relationship. They like to mess with each other and Madison swears up and down that she can’t stand Sara, yet she takes her out for ice cream at least twice a month and takes her to all of those Disney movies that Sara can’t wait to see,” She grins and looks down in thought, “Believe it or not, I trust Madison completely with my little girl. And Sara absolutely adores her for whatever reason.”

“I’ve seen ‘em interact. I can tell she loves her, whether she wants ta admit it or not,” Cordelia nodded and leaned in to bring her lips to Misty’s in a loving kiss. Misty ran her fingers through Cordelia’s hair and grinned into their kiss, “Ya wouldn’t believe how much I love ya,” Cordelia felt tears well up in her eyes and smiled at her swamp witch before leaning in to kiss her again.

“I love you so much, Misty Day. So much,” Misty grinned and pecked Cordelia’s lips again.

“Speakin’ of my last name, ya named her after me?” Cordelia looked at Misty’s smiling face and nodded.

“She was this beautiful, pure, innocent little thing; just like you,” The swamp witch hugged the woman to her again.

“If ya don’t want me ta know just ignore it and we can pretend like I didn’t ask, but where’s-” Cordelia held up a hand to cut her off and smiled at her.

“Where’s her father?” Misty just nodded sheepishly, “Honestly? I have no clue. And as terrible as that sounds, I did get her out of it. I got really drunk one night and met this guy at a bar. He was nice and like I said, I was drunk. One thing led to another and I woke up in his hotel room. I left that morning and I never saw him again. I don’t even know his name. He doesn’t know about her and I don’t even know that I would recognize him today if I saw him. It was a mistake but she isn’t. I love her with all of my heart and I wouldn’t change a thing.”

Misty placed kisses to Cordelia’s cheeks and lips before pulling back and grinning at her, “There’s nothin’ for me ta judge, darlin’. Ya don’t have ta explain yourself ta me. I woulda been fine with ‘I don’t know’,” Cordelia laughed and hugged her again.

“You truly are one of a kind, gorgeous. And I am so lucky.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty came downstairs later while Cordelia was in the shower and saw Sara sat on the couch snuggled into Madison’s side as the two watched some cartoons. Misty moved into the room and Sara looked up to smile at her as Madison scowled beside her.

“How’d ya get her ta be quiet and sit still?”

“The TV’s on and she’s a snuggler.”

“I was talkin’ ta Sara,” Madison glared at Misty as Sara grinned. Misty sat down on the other side of Sara and grinned smugly over at Madison, “Alright, breakfast?” Sara nodded and Madison agreed before Misty stood and threw Sara over her shoulder to walk into the kitchen with the giggling girl.

Misty grabbed what she would need for French toast and turned the stove on before looking over to Madison and Sara who were staring intently at each other, “I swear every time I see ya two, you’re glarin’ at each other,” Madison finally looked away from Sara to smirk at Misty.

“Are you going to cook or what, swampy?” Misty rolled her eyes before dropping the first piece onto the frying pan. Madison grinned and looked back to Sara, “You getting dressed anytime today?”

“Are you taking me somewhere?” Madison glared at the girl for a moment again.

“I’m craving ice cream today. What about you?” Sara just nodded and turned to watch Misty smiling at them. The swamp witch just shook her head and finished making breakfast just as Cordelia walked into the room. Misty handed her a plate and she sat next to her before looking over to her daughter.

“What do you want to do today, bear?” Sara swallowed before answering her mother.

“Madison’s taking me for ice cream,” Cordelia smirked knowingly and just nodded at the girl.

“That takes all day?” Madison laughed at Misty’s confusion and Cordelia nodded.

“It does the way Madison does it,” Misty still looked confused, “They start with lunch and then get ice cream before they go to the spa to get pedicures,” Misty bit her lip and looked to Madison who didn’t look up from her food. She grinned at the actress and just went back to her own breakfast. Cordelia turned to look at her daughter, “What’s the rule?”

“No hair dye and no makeup,” Madison glared at Cordelia who just gave her a stern look as Sara grinned.

“I’m guessin’ those rules have stories behind them?” Sara nodded.

“I got purple highlights one time!” Misty covered her mouth after letting out a laugh and Madison just grinned at the swamp witch.

“You know, Misty, I think blue would go good with all that crazy curly mess you got going on there,” Misty’s eyes went wide and Cordelia just shook her head.

“No, Madison,” Cordelia said definitively and Madison just smirked at her.

“Fine. You ready to go, munchkin?”

“For the last time, I am not short!”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty stood with her arms wrapped around Cordelia’s waist later in the greenhouse. She grinned down at the woman and placed a soft kiss to her lips before pulling back and resting her forehead against Cordelia’s. Cordelia grinned up at her and pulled her down into another kiss before releasing her again to look into her eyes.

“I can’t believe you’re back,” Misty tightened her hold on the woman and lifted her to sit on the table they had been leaned up against. She stepped between Cordelia’s legs and pulled her to her in another hug.

“Believe it, pretty lady. You’re stuck with me now,” Cordelia just grinned and ran her fingers through Misty’s wild curls before kissing her again, “I seriously love ya so much it hurts,” Misty looked into Cordelia’s eyes and the Supreme saw nothing but honesty there. She brought the woman in for a passionate kiss which she only broke when they both needed air.

Cordelia bit her lip and grinned at her swamp witch before locking her ankles behind the woman to hold her to her, “I love you too. You make my heart beat faster just by walking into a room,” Misty grinned and placed kisses along Cordelia’s jaw, “And you’re so great with Sara. I mean what else could I possibly ask for?” Misty laughed.

“She makes it easy. Ya did such a great job raisin’ her,” Cordelia grinned and thanked her, “I love her too. It’s pretty hard not ta,” The Supreme nodded in agreement, “And she called me mama which of course made my heart turn ta mush.”

Cordelia laughed loudly and cupped Misty’s cheeks in her hands before pulling her in for a kiss. “And you will be a perfect mama for her… I mean, if you want to! I didn’t even stop to think that you may not want a responsibility like this. I’m so sorry, Misty!” Misty shook her head and placed a kiss to the Supreme’s lips.

“Are ya kiddin’? I love ya and that little girl with everythin’ in me. I’d be honored ta be her mama,” Cordelia felt tears escape her eyes and Misty kissed them away, “Don’t do that. I hate seein’ ya upset,” Cordelia nodded and laughed but felt more tears escape her eyes anyway. Misty just grinned and wiped them away softly, “Come on, beautiful, smile for me?” Cordelia couldn’t help but grin at the woman and bring her into another kiss.

“Gosh, I love you so much.”

oooOOooOOooo

Madison opened the front door and Sara ran up to her room to put away the clothes Madison had bought her. The actress stepped into the dark living room to see the TV on and Misty and Cordelia asleep on the couch. Misty sat with her back against the arm of the couch and had Cordelia lain on top of her held protectively in her arms. Madison noticed a small grin on the Supreme’s face and put a finger to her lips as she heard Sara coming back down the stairs.

The girl grinned when she entered the room and looked back to Madison who motioned her over, “Let’s go do something. They look tired, we should let them sleep.”

“Okay,” Sara grabbed Madison’s hand and dragged her out of the room and down the hallway.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke slowly and snuggled farther into Misty as she felt the swamp witch’s arms instinctively wrap more tightly around her. She grinned at her wild haired beauty and dropped kisses to the woman’s jaw, “Misty, sweet heart, can you wake up for me?” The swamp witch’s nose scrunched cutely and Cordelia couldn’t help but smile at the woman she was lying on top of. The swamp witch’s lips curved up slightly but she didn’t open her eyes.

Cordelia raised her eyebrows and trailed kisses from her jaw around to her ear, “Misty, I know you’re awake,” She whispered and saw Misty’s grin widen on her face but she still didn’t open her eyes. Cordelia bit down on the lobe and whispered again, “Come on, baby. Wake up or I can make this really awkward for you,” Misty’s grin twitched intrigued and Cordelia smiled before running her hand lightly along Misty’s stomach and slowly working her fingers under the hem of the shirt to touch the warm skin there.

Cordelia looked up to see Misty with her eyes closed tightly and her bottom lip between her teeth, “Do you want to open your eyes for me now?” Misty didn’t answer and Cordelia trailed her fingers higher to run across Misty’s rib cage lightly as she placed open mouthed kisses to the woman’s jaw, “Come on, baby blues, if you open your eyes now I won’t make this unbearable for you,” Cordelia grinned when Misty still didn’t open her eyes and shifted to sit up on her knees. “Alright, have it your way,” She smiled deviously before placing her knee between the woman’s thighs to press it roughly against the woman. Misty let out a moan and her eyes snapped open. Cordelia grinned and leaned down to bring their lips together as she pressed her knee farther into Misty. She felt Misty shift against her and chose that moment to push up and get up from the couch before turning to walk to the door. She turned back to see Misty there wide eyed and panting.

“That was so not fair,” Cordelia just grinned over her shoulder.

“I tried to wake you up nicely. You’re the one who wanted to play dirty,” Misty grinned at the play on words and got up to walk out of the room behind the woman.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia and Misty entered Sara’s room hand in hand to see her there with Madison. The two sat facing each other crisscross on the bed talking quietly. Sara glanced up and Madison turned to see what had caught the girl’s attention. Cordelia raised her eyebrows questioningly and Madison just shrugged, “I figured we should let you sleep. You’ve only recently been getting any sleep at night.”

Cordelia smiled and thanked her with a nod before looking back to her daughter who was making faces at Misty. She glanced over her shoulder to see the woman doing the same thing back to her daughter. She just rolled her eyes and Misty grinned sheepishly at her before looking back to an amused Madison and running to the actress’ side and tackling her to the bed. “You’re so sweet, Maddi! I never woulda saw this comin’,” Madison groaned and tried to push the swamp witch off of her to no avail.

“Get your ass off me, swampy!” Madison remembered Sara was still in the room and turned her head to face her, “Sorry,” She turned back to Misty who had laid her body across Madison’s sternum and was refusing to move. “Ugh! This is why we don’t get along, Misty!”

Misty looked at her in amusement and grinned, “I think we get along fine,” She looked to the girl who sat giggling on the bed, “What d’ya think?” Sara crawled toward them and sat on her knees to grin down at Madison before looking to Misty.

“I think it works, mama,” Misty’s smile threatened to split her face at hearing ‘mama’ again and she felt Madison trying to push her off yet again.

“Mama?” Misty grinned at the girl and looked at Madison who had finally given up trying to get the swamp witch off of her. Sara threw her own body across Misty’s causing Madison to groan again before she answered the actress’ question.

“Yes, Aunt Maddi,” Madison glared at the girl, “Watch the short comments! We are on top of you,” Madison rolled her eyes before looking over to Cordelia for help. The woman put her hands up before walking into the room to sit next to the pile of witches. “Your turn, mommy,” Sara grinned at the woman and Cordelia laughed.

“No, bear. You two should probably get off of Madison while all of her ribs are still in one piece,” Sara scrunched up her face and looked to the actress who was pushing at Misty again, but the swamp witch wasn’t budging. Sara sat up off of Misty and bent to whisper something in Madison’s ear. The actress nodded and poked her fingers into Misty’s side causing the woman to squirm and let out a shrill laugh. Sara grinned and joined the tickle assault on the swamp witch. Cordelia watched on laughingly.

“Help me!” Misty caught her gaze and Cordelia scooted toward the three of them. Madison and Sara stopped at the movement until Cordelia grinned deviously and reached to tickle Misty as well and joined back in. They finally stopped and Misty sat up off of Madison after she caught her breath. The actress finally sat up gratefully and glared at the still grinning swamp witch.

“Never again, lion mane,” Misty laughed and watched as Madison stood and walked from the room before looking back to Cordelia and Sara. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted at them.

“I can’t believe ya did that ta me,” She poked her bottom lip out exaggeratedly and Cordelia laughed before leaning forward to place a kiss to her cheek. She pulled back and looked at the woman who shook her head and continued pouting. Sara placed herself in the woman’s lap and reached up to place a kiss to her other cheek and Misty’s face broke into a smile before she hugged the little girl.

“What was different about mine?” Misty grinned at Cordelia.

“Yours was done in spite and her face makes my heart happy,” Sara laughed at that and hugged the woman too. She buried her face into Misty’s hair and Misty could feel her relaxing and starting to fall asleep. She grinned again and looked up to Cordelia who had her eyebrows raised, “I mean your face makes my heart happy too. But look at her adorable little self!” Cordelia just grinned and ran her fingers through her daughter’s hair.

“She loves you so much,” Misty grinned down at the girl who was now sleeping lightly in her lap, “I love you so much too,” Misty met Cordelia’s eyes and leaned forward to kiss Cordelia sweetly. The Supreme pulled back to grin at Misty, “Is she asleep?” Misty nodded grinning. “I’d say wake her up for dinner but there’s no telling how much food and junk Madison let her have today,” Misty nodded and stood before placing the girl down in her bed. She grinned at her sleeping face and looked over to Cordelia.

“How do ya stand lookin’ at her? She’s too perfect!” Cordelia just looked at Misty.

“Gosh, I hope she never asks you for that pony she asked me for. I’d come home to a mustang in the living room,” Misty glared at her before looking back down to the sleeping girl and feeling her face soften immediately.

“You’re right, I can’t be held responsible for anythin’ I buy her when I’m alone with her,” Cordelia just laughed and hugged the woman before pulling her from the room and turning out the light.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty woke when a little body climbed into the bed and looked down to see Sara on the foot of the bed. She reached her arms down for the girl and Sara moved into her embrace as Misty picked the girl up and placed her between the two of them. She snuggled into her arms and Misty could feel the tension leave her little body.

“Ya okay, little bear?” The girl nodded into her and Misty knew she must be really tired to let the short comment go.

“Yes, mama. Thanks,” Misty just pulled the girl closer to her and felt her fall to sleep before falling asleep herself.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke and stood to go to the bathroom the next morning. She came back and smiled at the sight of her two girls still in the bed. Misty had Sara held in a hug and Sara had her face buried in Misty’s shoulder as the two cuddled together. She had the back of Misty’s sleep shirt bunched in her hand and Cordelia grinned at the protectiveness and care that each of them showed for the other.

The Supreme ran her fingers lightly through Misty’s hair and watched as the woman woke slowly and tightened her hold on Sara before finally waking up fully. She grinned up at Cordelia before looking down to Sara’s sleeping face where it was buried in her hair and smiled even wider at the girl.

“Look at her little sleepin’ face!” Cordelia giggled and sat down on the other side of Sara to run her hand over the girl’s back. Sara woke slowly and burrowed further into Misty’s arms causing the swamp witch to grin and drop a kiss into her hair, “Mornin’, Sara,” The girl finally opened her eyes and looked at the woman before leaning back into her.

“Good morning, mama,” Cordelia grinned at the sound of her daughter’s sleepy voice and the teary grin on Misty’s face at the newness of being called ‘mama’. She laid down behind her daughter and scooted forward to hug her from behind and throw and arm across both girls. Misty grinned and Sara reached a hand down to grab Cordelia’s own, “And don’t think I didn’t hear that ‘little bear’ comment last night,” Misty barked out a laugh.

“Sorry, Sara,” The girl just nodded not fully awake yet and Cordelia grinned down at her.

“Can we go to the mall today?” Cordelia grinned at her daughter and nodded before looking to Misty’s grimacing face, “You don’t like shopping?”

“I’m game for anythin’ ya wanna do, baby doll,” Sara just nodded and finally pulled back to climb from the bed. They watched her get up before Misty reached her arms out and pulled Cordelia into her arms where Sara had previously been.

“How about you give me a proper good morning now?” Misty grinned and leaned in to bring her lips to Cordelia’s and pulled away to nibble at her lip before trailing down to her jaw. Cordelia moaned lightly and Misty met her brown eyes before pecking her cheek and pulling back.

“That’s for teasin’ me,” Cordelia grinned and leaned in to kiss her again. Misty gave in quickly and brought her lips back to the Supreme’s. “I love ya, Cordelia,” The Supreme kissed her passionately before pulling back and resting her forehead against Misty’s.

“I love you too, blue eyes,” Misty grinned at the nickname, “We should probably get dressed. A trip to the mall with her takes all day,” Misty groaned lightly before dragging herself away from Cordelia and standing before grabbing a skirt, “Hey, Mist?” The swamp witch turned and looked at her, “Will you wear something for me?” 

“That depends on what it is, sunshine,” Cordelia grinned and got up before grabbing a shopping bag and handing it to Misty. The swamp witch grinned and opened the bag before pulling out a pair of jeans. She looked up curiously.

“Well, you know. They’ll probably be more comfortable for a shopping trip?” Misty raised her eyebrows, “Fine. I want to see your legs and ass in a pair of jeans. Is that so bad?” Misty grinned before leaning down and placing a kiss to Cordelia’s lips and nodded before stepping into the bathroom.

“Are they supposed ta fit this tight, Dee?” Cordelia smiled at the image that Misty’s question brought into her mind.

“They’re skinny jeans, Mist. Basically as long as they button you’re good,” Misty opened the door and stepped out causing Cordelia’s jaw to drop open, “Damn,” Cordelia walked over to Misty and wrapped her arms around her waist before leaning up to kiss her. She slid her hands into Misty’s back pockets and squeezed lightly causing the woman to giggle into their kiss.

“Ya like?” Cordelia nodded eagerly, “Okay then, there’s some of these in your closet that I would very much like ta see on ya,” Cordelia grinned and nodded before grabbing the black skinny jeans from her own closet and changing before coming back out and seeing Misty’s eyes go wide, “Gosh, you’re so beautiful,” Cordelia grinned and grabbed Misty’s hand before leading her from the room.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty entered the living room first being that Cordelia had stopped at Sara’s room to help the girl with her hair. Madison looked up and let her eyebrows rise as she let out a low whistle, “Damn, Misty. You look hot!” The swamp witch blushed and Madison just nodded, “I mean it, Cordelia knew what she was doing when she picked those out,” Misty took a seat next to the actress.

“Thanks,” Misty said nervously before hearing Cordelia and Sara come into the room. She grinned up at the two of them and Madison spoke up.

“Nice job, Cordy,” Cordelia just grinned and nodded in complete agreement with Madison. “And yours look great too I mean.. Sara, earmuffs,” The girl huffed before clamping her hands over her ears, “You two look fucking hot,” Misty’s blush creeped back up on her and Cordelia just laughed before touching her daughter’s elbow to let her know she could put her hands down.

“Can we go now?” Misty grinned and got up to walk over to them. Madison grinned again.

“Dang. From the back too!”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty walked between Cordelia and Sara with the little girl’s hand held tightly in her own. Cordelia carried a few shopping bags with the purchases they’d already made and slipped her free hand into Misty’s own. Misty grinned down at her and Cordelia smiled back before looking over to her daughter who just looked around at the shops as they walked.

Cordelia pulled to her left suddenly and Misty laughed as she lurched sideways and caught Sara easily before seeing the Supreme smirk back at her. Misty narrowed her eyes playfully before Cordelia let go of her hand to grab the skirt she had seen from the window, “I’ll be right back,” The two nodded as Cordelia headed for the dressing room and Misty looked down to Sara who grinned up at her.

“What do ya usually do while she tries on outfit after outfit?” Sara just shrugged.

“She usually buys me ice cream if I don’t complain too much,” Misty grinned and nodded, “If you don’t stop complaining, you’re not getting any,” Misty laughed at that and picked the girl up before settling her on her hip.

“Is that so?” Sara just nodded and Misty placed a kiss to her cheek before sitting the girl back down to her feet. She heard shuffling behind her where the entrance to the shop was and shifted closer to the girl just to keep her mind at ease.

That was short lived when she heard, “Witches!” be screamed out and she pushed Sara behind her before turning around and catching a blow to the forehead that immediately caused her to stumble and become disoriented.

Cordelia came out of the dressing room half dressed at the scream only to see her daughter stood over a man while Misty stumbled back still trying to pull Sara with her. “You should be ashamed of yourself! You hit her! Why would you do something like that?” The man tried to move and couldn’t. “Do you really think I’d let you up after you hit my mama like that?” Cordelia finally caught the gist of what had happened and quickly stepped up and placed a hand to her daughter’s shoulder. Sara looked up with tears streaming down her face and turned to look behind Cordelia where Misty was trying to hide her head.

Sara stepped to Misty and Cordelia held the man down like her daughter had been doing with Telekinesis before turning her attention to Misty who had a hand placed to her forehead and was squatted down next to Sara trying to stop her from crying, “I’m okay, doodle bear, I’m okay,” Sara nodded and leaned into Misty to hug her tightly with her little shaking body. Cordelia stepped behind her daughter and took her into her arms and felt Sara bury her face in her neck.

“Show me,” Cordelia barely whispered the words and Misty shook her head looking wide eyed at Sara. Cordelia just nodded and reached up to pull Misty’s hand from her forehead. She gasped at the large gash that was there and the blood that ran down her face and hand that had been trying to hold it back, “We need to go to the hospital,” Misty just nodded and looked over Cordelia’s shoulder when mall security finally showed up. Cordelia released her hold on the man and the two guards hauled him away after taking the store manager’s statement.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty walked into the Academy with a white bandage on her forehead and Sara practically attached to her side. The girl had crawled into the hospital bed beside her and refused to leave her arms since. Cordelia shut the door behind them and went upstairs to place the pain killers they’d given her in her room. 

Misty walked into the living room and Madison looked up from her reality show before furrowing her eyebrows as Misty sat down beside her with Sara in her lap, “What happened?” Misty opened her mouth to answer and Sara beat her to it.

“Some man at the mall didn’t like witches and went to attack but mama pushed me behind her so he would hit her instead,” Sara didn’t pull her face back and the words were muffled but Cordelia heard them as she entered the room. Madison caught the Supreme’s look and ran her hand over Sara’s head.

“Hey, Sara. Can I try a new braid on your hair?” The girl sat back from Misty after a while and nodded before slipping off of her lap and following Madison from the room. Cordelia sat down next to Misty with unshed tears in her eyes.

“What?” Cordelia just shook her head before cupping Misty’s cheeks in her hands and bringing her in for a passionate kiss.

“You pushed her behind you?” Misty just nodded in confusion.

“Of course I did. It’s better me than her,” Cordelia kissed her again.

“No, it’s better no one at all,” Misty laughed lightly and nodded, “You didn’t even hesitate. You just protected her.”

“Well, yeah. She’s mine now,” Cordelia grinned and her tears finally escaped her eyes, “I mean I would have anyway. I love her,” Cordelia nodded in understanding and brought the woman to her in a crushing hug.

“You are way too perfect for words.”


End file.
